Totally just allergies
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Nico wakes up one morning with a sore throat and a runny nose. He refuses to believe he's sick and says it's just allergies. This day goes from bad to worse with a shelf nearly squashing him, his French zombie chauffeur/butler doesn't know when to stop cleaning and Will Solace is babying him... okay, maybe the last one wasn't that bad - not that he would admit it.
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings everyone~**  
 **I'm ShadowProve13 but please feel free to call me Shadow.**  
 **This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, so I hope you like it :D**  
 **Enjoy, ya?**

* * *

He may have mentioned this a few times by now but Nico di Angelo was _not_ a sunshine person, let alone a morning person. So being woken up at the crack of dawn by a coughing fit was not how he wanted to start his day.

His throat felt scratchy and his nose ran slightly. No, he was not sick, not in the slightest; there was probably just something in the morning air… or so he kept convincing himself. Despite being the only camper living in the Hades cabin he was sure that a certain son of Apollo would refuse to allow him to stay in his cabin and coop him up in the infirmary for days and remind him again and again not use "Underworld-y" stuff.

" _I am the son of Hades,_ " Nico thought, reminding himself. " _I don't get sick. I may break a few bones here and there but I do not get sick._ " With that lingering thought in mind, the dark haired teen rested his head back against his pillow and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

Nico woke up who knows how many hours later and felt like, well, shit. His head felt heavy and clouded, he couldn't breathe through his nose whatsoever and his throat… has anyone ever swallowed a combination of nails and shattered glass before? Because that's what it felt like.

Yep. Totally just allergies.

Nico di Angelo does not get sick.

He would be better by tomorrow, he told himself. He would not be subjected to stay in the infirmary by that blond _again_. So, his mission today was "avoid Will Solace and make sure he doesn't find out" though he had to admit that the blond had the annoying habit of finding him, no matter where he was. Apollo's son would always check up on him, making sure he was eating right and not pushing himself, even asking him for the number of hours he's slept. Honestly, the whole thing was getting on his nerves - the blond wasn't even an actual doctor for crying out loud!

Nico decided to stay at camp for the year since other than the Underworld he really had nowhere else to go. He would have gone to his father's domain but it was dreadfully boring; seriously, the only source of 'entertainment' was either watching the spirits in the Fields of Punishment or playing catch with Cerberus… that didn't last long, of course. Plus he would go back to the palace covered in Cerberus-saliva (Persephone won't even let him inside half the time when that happens).

Okay so you're wondering why Nico is hiding from Will – since Will is one of the few who stayed throughout the year it's made it easier for him to find Nico with over half of the campers gone, so that's left him with staying in his cabin for the rest of the day. You're thinking he's just concerned for the younger boy's wellbeing; that's not the case. It's like he's made it his personal life mission to 'heal the wounds' which Nico carries – has the guy ever heard of personal space?!

So yes, today was a 'stay inside the cabin' day, Nico decided that he may even clean up the place… you know, once he felt like getting out of bed.

* * *

Normally the cold never bothered Nico, even the temperature in the Underworld never bothered him – so why the hell was he so bloody _cold_?! He was already wearing a t-shirt and had an over-shirt on and even a lilac blanket that Hazel gave him draped around his shoulders and yet he could feel the goose bumps on his arms and legs.

" _Just allergies…._ " He reminded himself for the umpteenth time that day. "Cleaning will warm me up…." He muttered as he lazily swiped his right leg across his bed, followed by the left. Getting on his feet, the pale Italian made his way over to the shelves and cupboard and… well, basically he likes to call it the 'junk corner' – or Hell, Hell is an acceptable word considering the morbid décor. Sure he's been to Tartarus and seen things that would send a person insane but for the love of Hades, the shrunken heads are just… there are no words to describe them, even Jason couldn't look at them any more so he hid them. He said if they spoke Jamaican then he wouldn't mind… something about a movie, he wasn't really listening.  
That's when another coughing fit came around, he brought up his hand quickly to cover his mouth but knocked the shelf in the process with his elbow.

And that's what started the chain reaction of unfortunate events.

Firstly, Nico grabbed his elbow in pain and cursed in Italian. He spun around because when he brought up his other hand it knocked something off a small table to the side and his foot got caught in the blanket and lost his balance, falling to the floor. Out of reflex he grabbed the nearest object to hold on to… which was the middle wooden slab of his shelf, and the shelf wasn't stable… at all. He managed to keep the actual shelf from falling on top of him but the trinkets which adorned the shelf? Not so much.

"Figlio di puttana!" He cursed loudly in a raspy voice, throwing a miniature Iron Maiden that was the size of his palm off the crook of his neck. "Odio questo giorno..." He muttered. Lately he's gotten into the habit of cursing in his native tongue whenever frustrated or angry, most of the campers don't understand Italian which he is grateful for. He successfully managed to get up without letting go of the shelf or letting it fall, sighing, he picked up the small ornaments and was very pleased that his treasured figurine of Hades that Bianca bought him was unscratched. He discarded the blanket half way across the room as he made his way back over to his bed and placed the figurine on his night stand for safe keeping.

Nico waltzed back to the mess- well it was already a mess to begin with, he just made it messier, and started to clean up until he realised that at times like this why did he have to clean? With one swift movement of his wrist he summoned Jules-Albert, his French zombie chauffeur, who also was butler in a way. "Clean it up." The dark haired teen ordered, pointing at the morbid mess and walked back to his bed and snuggled into his sheets. It was only when his head hit the pillow he noticed the pulsing headache and groaned. "... _Allergies, just... allergies._ " Though even as he thought that the doubt was growing bigger and he didn't want it to but he gave up on trying to convince himself as his eyelids got heavier once again and slowly drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

 _-ock... knock, knock, knock._

Nico groaned and held his head, one eye opened slowly and glared daggers at the door. " _Can't I be left alone?!_ " He thought bitterly and decided to ignore whoever was knocking on his door - most likely a child of Ares looking for sparing partners, again. Nico turned on his side so his back faced the door, he reached behind his head and grabbed the end of his pillow pulling it over so it covered his exposed ear.

 _Knock, knock... Knockknockknockknockknockknockknocknockknockknockknockknockknockknockkno-_

Nico finally snapped, _"_ WHAT?!" He yelled, which was torture on his sore throat. Sitting up he threw his pillow at the door hitting it straight on. "Che diavolo vuoi?" He threw his blankets off his body and rolled out of bed, marching over to the door he swung it open. And there stood Will Solace, son of Apollo, grinning the bright, toothy grin he tends to wear. Nico felt his cheeks heat up, not because Will, it was the allergies. Yep. Totally just allergies.

Will let out a chuckle after taking a moment to study Nico. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed, di Angelo?"

"Watch it, Solace." He growled and narrowed his eyes. "What do you want and make it quick, I'm trying to sleep here." The older male sent him an apologetic smile before his face turned somewhat serious.

"That's why I'm here. It's almost three o'clock in the afternoon and you haven't left your cabin, I was getting worried." The blond explained and continued. "Though I see why now. You're sick, aren't you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... No," Nico finally answered after what seemed to be like an hour, trying to hide his raspy voice. "I just have alle-" He was cut short by a small, yet violent coughing fit. Hand balled into a fist, he lightly punched his chest and cleared his throat. "I just have allergies, that's all."

Will frowned slightly. "That doesn't sound like 'allergies'." He said, referring to the smaller male's coughing fit. "You've caught a cold. Some of Hermes's children caught the flu and it's been spreading around to other campers." The blond stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Nico stayed quiet for a while as he tried to do the best glare he could muster, hoping that the other male would walk away. He sighed, defeated. "Fine. I'll admit it - my head hurts and weighs a ton, I can't breathe through my nose and my throat hurts." He said through a few, small coughs. "You can give me nectar or ambrosia or even both; I don't care."

Will snorted a laugh which made Nico's lingering blush redden. "Nico, you have the flu, not dying."

The younger male turned his head to the side, hoping that his blush wasn't noticeable. "I nearly did, my shelf nearly squashed me..." He murmured but Apollo's son heard and quickly grabbed his shoulders gently and made Nico face him straight on which only made the blush darken. By the looks of it the blond was going over his body for any sign of injury. " _Great, he's in doctor mode..._ " Nico thought. He squirmed, still uncomfortable with physical contact. "Solace, if you don't let go of me right now, so hel-" Once again he was cut short of completing his sentence by coughing. Will sighed and pushed Nico back inside his cabin, despite the protests that he could walk without being pushed.

"Go to bed and get some rest. I'll go get some cough syrup from the infirmary." Will said with a smile as he made Nico sit down on his bed. The younger male eyed him curiously.

"What? No 'three days rest'?" He asked somewhat sarcastically which only made the blond chuckle.

"Normally I would," He admitted. "But there are patients in the infirmary with injuries plus there's only a short few of us medics here at the moment so it would suck big time if we all got sick, wouldn't it?" As Will turned around he stopped half way and stared in the direction of Nico's 'junk corner' and let out a not-so manly yelp before turning around, smiling awkwardly at Nico. "U-u-umm... Nico?"

"What?"

"A-are you aware that there's... umm," Will stopped for a moment and turned back to the junk corner, just to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him and turned back to the younger boy. "Nico, why is there a zombie in your cabin... _dusting_?"

"Hmm?" The small Italian boy looked over to where Will was pointing. There, just like he said, Jules-Albert was dusting every nook and cranny; Nico forgot that he summoned him until just now, and well didn't give orders of exactly what he was supposed to clean up. "Oh, that's Jules-Albert, he used to be some big shot car racer or something in France," He had to pause to cough and clear his throat. "Then he became a zombie so my Dad gave him to me in hopes it would help me 'connect with the 21st century' - he's good at cleaning."

"I... I see. Interesting..." In truth, Will had no idea how to respond to that. He and his siblings get poetry (crappy poetry) from their father and Nico gets a zombie butler. A French zombie butler... He shook his head. What else did he expect from Hades? It's not like he writes poetry. "Anyway, better go get you that cough syrup." Will gave a small to Nico as he made his way out of his cabin, shutting the door behind him.

Nico sighed as his head rested against the cold wall behind him. He looked over at the zombie who was currently dusting the... dusting equipment. Everything was dusted, and he meant everything - how long was he asleep for?!

* * *

 **Well that's all I can write for tonight. I was playing on making this a one-shot but it's getting late now so it'll be a two-shot. I hope you all liked it and I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Ironically, I'm dyslexic and too tired to proof read xD**

 **Hopefully I'll update in a day or so. R &R~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys~!**  
 **Wow, thanks for all your positive comments - really got me motivated to write this chapter. Sorry that it's taken basically a week to update, school stuff and some family issues.**  
 **So sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **(I should be doing my Legal Studies assessment but meh xD)**

* * *

Entering the infirmary and nearly being ran over by one of his youngest half-siblings who was refusing to get a flu shot was the least of Will Solace's problems today. To begin with, the Stoll brothers thought it would be funny smuggling in firecrackers and letting them off... in their pant's pockets. Oh how he could feel the idiocy radiating from them before they entered the door oh so awkwardly since their thighs were burnt - nothing that ambrosia couldn't fix along with their healing powers. But really, the both of them are basically two halves of a whole idiot.

Next, one of Athena's sons managed to break his arm after falling out of the tree he climbed, the said tree had very fragile branches... apparently the poor boy didn't exactly inherit all of his mother's 'wisdom gene'. Then a son of Ares barged in, cursing like a sailor because his lower torso was burnt slightly; he bought firecrackers off the Stoll brothers which were faulty... why wasn't he surprised?

All of this _before_ ten o'clock in the morning.

And if you include going around to all of the campers who have caught the flu, his day has been pretty hectic. Though what had been bothering him throughout the day was that a certain son of Hades had not left his cabin- it's not like he was watching or anything! It was true that Nico spent a lot of time in his cabin, but he had missed out on both breakfast and lunch - this only made him worry more, since it's taken him a good few weeks to get the smaller male into the habit of eating three meals a day. At one point he walked passed the Hades cabin and swore he heard Nico's voice, and he was pretty sure he was yelling in Italian. He had reminded himself that Nico still wasn't much of a people-person so maybe today he just wanted to stay inside, but as you know curiosity got the better of him and ended up going over to Nico's cabin and discovered he was sick - just like every third or fourth camper at the moment.

Will told off his younger brother, scaring him with all the things he could get if he didn't get his medical shots and made his way over to the medicine cabinets, totally not purposely ignoring the fact the son of Ares he mentioned beforehand was trying to pummel the Stoll brothers. After raiding at least three cabinets he finally found the one with the cough syrup. "Austin!" He called out.

"Yeah?" The younger blonde answered from the other side of the ward.

"How many times do I have to tell you to put things back in the right cabinets?" He sighed and rolled his eyes as his half-brother mentioned something about labelling the cabinets so he would remember. "Listen, I'll be gone for a while so please, don't do anything stupid."

"Stupid?" Kayla repeated. "Since when have we ever done anything stupid?" She asked innocently.

"Kayla," Will turned around, arms folded and staring at his half-sister with a deadpan expression. "You're turning our brother into a mummy with leftover bandages." He pointed at the youngest one, the same one who refused to get his flu shot, wrapped in bandages from the legs to just stomach.

"... How else can I keep him still?"

Let out a small groan, the tanned blond placed down the bottle of cough syrup and went over to his brother, unwrapping him and lifted him up onto one of the beds. Will crouched down and went through his pockets and pulled out a green lollipop. The little boy's eyes widen and a huge grin took over his face. "Now, if you let your sister give you your flu shot you can have this. Deal?"

"Deal!"

Will smiled and ruffled the younger boy's blond hair. "Good." Standing up straight, he handed the lollipop to Kayla and grabbed the cough syrup. "And again, don't do anything stupid. Got it?"

"Got it." Austin and Kayla strained out long and slow, rolling their eyes in the process. As Will made his way over to the door he stopped as Austin called out to him.

"Where are you going anyway?" He questioned.

"Oh! I- eer, well Nico is sick so I'm just... you know, going to make sure he gets better..." He trailed off as Austin and Kayla gave him cheeky grins. "Wh-what? Why are you two making that face?" He felt his face burn up.

"Oh no reason, bro~." Kayla chimed. "I hope your _boyfriend_ gets better soon."

Well, if Will's face wasn't red enough it was now. "Wh-wh-what?" He stammered uncontrollably, shaking his head and trying to control his voice. "He's not- we're not- I mean-" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Y-you're delusional, go get your head checked." With that he stormed out of the infirmary as the other two laughed at his reaction. " _Way to go, Will, you sure showed them. Idiot._ "

Okay so maybe, just maybe, over the last few weeks... or months... his feelings for Nico kind of went beyond 'just friends'. It's not like he's made it obvious or anything, well then again, Nico is still dense as he was when they first met. Really, he has no idea how his half-siblings could have known unless they were joking. Gods he hoped they were joking or he would not hear the end of it.

* * *

"I don't need it."

"You do. Stop being stubborn."

"I don't need the damn syrup, Solace." Nico turned his head to the side, his arms folded tightly as he sat up on his bed and avoiding the spoon with the brown-ish liquid in it. "A-and stop holding it like that, I'm not a child!" He covered his mouth as he coughed, trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

"I'm two years older than you and a doctor."

"Firstly, you're not a doctor - what doctor wears flip flops?" He turned his around to face the blond. "Secondly, I'm technically old- mmmphh?!" The dark haired teen was taken aback as the spoon was forcefully shoved into his mouth, the liquid medicine sliding down his throat which he had no choice but to swallow. After the spoon was removed, Nico gagged and coughed. "Wh-what the hell?" He strained out through coughs and raspy breaths. "Ugh, it tastes like shit..."

"How would you know-"

"It's an expression!" Nico stated. Will only let out an awkward-sounding chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," He smiled half-heartedly at the smaller male. "I've just been going around and doing this all day - even my patients can run thin sometimes. So please, accept my _Apollo-gies_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said..." Nico said, looking down at his lap like it was his new best friend, his fringe covering his eyes.

"Ah! You got it~?" Will grinned. "Puns always make the younger patients happier and less grumpy."

"..." Nico was shaking, not from the cold or anger, and a small smile crept up on his face. "My gods, you're such a dork." He snorted.

The blond blinked and stared at Nico before pouting. "I am _not_ a whale's penis!"

That was the last straw, Nico started laughing so much his facial muscles began to hurt like hell. "Wh-what?" He asked through laughs, wiping away the small tears forming in his eyes.

"A whale's penis is called a 'dork'." Will explained in his matter-of-fact tone, not understanding why it was so funny. This just made Nico laugh harder before the laughter turned into coughs and had to calm himself down. He wiped away the remaining tears and actually accepted the cough syrup Will offered him. However, before Nico had the chance to drink the liquid, Will suddenly decided to ask: "Hey Nico, what's your type? Umm, you know... girls or boys?"

Nico's eyes widen and spat out the syrup in surprise. His entire body tensed up and face flared. "Wh-what? What are you..." He couldn't finish the sentence, all he could do was stare at the taller male who was looking down slightly, refusing to meet Nico's gaze.

"I-... Umm..." He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "O-one of my sisters was curious... umm... you've never really shown interest so... y-you know, she wasn't sure..." Will's face was burning, from asking him and the embarrassment of that poorly made lie. " _Why am I even asking him this?_ "

"O-oh, I see..." Nico looked around the room, as if looking for answer to magically appear out of nowhere. But sighed. "You... really need to learn how to lie better..." He stated, shocking Will. "You don't have to use your sister as an excuse, you know? If you want to know, just ask me..."

"R-right." Will let out a breath he didn't realise he was keeping in for so long. "You don't have to answer if you feel uncomfortable..."

"No, it's fine." Nico turned his gaze to Will again. "I... well females in general don't interest me... so yeah..." He admitted awkwardly.

Will's face brightened up slightly but made sure Nico didn't see it. "I-I see. So... do you... like anyone at the moment...?" He bit his lip as Nico remained quiet, was he pushing it?

"I," Nico started, pausing to take a breath and then continued. "I'm sorry, this is just... awkward to say. N-not that it's because of you," He reassured the taller blond. "It's the... time and place I was raised in... my mother was Catholic, and despite knowing who my dad was she... she raised my sister and I as Catholics also..." Nico stopped and groaned, shaking his head.

"I understand... coming from a Catholic family meant that..."

"That homosexuality is a sin. I know." The smaller male's grip on the bed sheets tightened, his knuckles turning white. "Only... only Bianca knew, she was the only one who accepted me..."

"She's... not the only one." Will managed to say. Nico turned his head and before he could ask what he had meant he felt the light pressure of warm lips against his cold ones. He was shocked to say the least, he could feel his face redden and could feel the heat radiating from it. However, just as quick as it began it ended, Will pulled away and face went ablaze once it sunk in what he just did.

"I-Im so sorry!" He stuttered, leaning away from Nico. "I just- I didn't know what just came over me, I..." He looked down, blushing. "Sorry... I let my feelings get in front of yours. I-I just made things extremely awkward now... haven't I?" He got off the bed, turning around and avoiding looking at Nico. "I'll just go now..." As he walked towards the door his eyes widen has a cold hand grabbed his right arm. He turned back around. "Wh-what are you...?"

"Wait..." Nico said, looking forward and not meeting his gaze. "You... you asked me before if there was anyone I liked, right?"

"Y-yeah...?" Will gulped, not sure of what was to come.

"Did you... when you kissed me... did you mean it or..." Nico turned his face to the side, trying to hide his blush. Will instantly knew what he had meant and sighed. He walked back to the side of Nico's bedside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I..." Will's blushed that had remained on his cheeks redden more and nodded slowly. "Yeah... I meant it."

"So that means... you like me, right?" Nico's voice was shaky and uncertain. "M-more than a friend, I mean..." The dark haired male looked up at Will ever so slightly and blushed more as the blond nodded again.

"I like you more than a friend." He tried hard not to look into the other male's eyes, looking around at random objects. "B-but if you don't feel the same, I understand. W-we can still be friends, ri-" He was cut off as Nico grabbed the collar of his shirt a tad bit roughly, pulling his face down to reach his and locked their lips together. Will was surprised at first but seconds later closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

After what seemed to be forever (but was actually like a minute and a half) they both pulled apart and stared at each other, blushing furiously. Will was the first to speak up. "If I catch that cold, I'm going to kill you." Nico broke a smile and snickered, lightly and playfully punching the taller male's shoulder.

"You're such a dork."

"Do I have to explain _that_ all over again?!"

* * *

 **And there it is everyone - sorry if the ending seems rushed and whatnot... not exactly best writer at romance - hell, I won't even read a book if it's main genre is smutty teen romance xD  
** **Anyway, hope you liked it and sorry about the ooc-ness of them nearing the end. I just didn't want to delay it over the weekend, ya know what I mean? So then, R &R and have a great life o/**


End file.
